thegratefuldeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick's Picks Volume 33
Dick's Picks Volume 33 is the thirty-third installment of the Dick's Pick's series of Grateful Dead concert recordings. It is a four CD set that contains two consecutive complete shows, recorded on October 9 and October 10, 1976 at Oakland Coliseum Stadium in Oakland, California. These two shows were part of the "Day on the Green" series organized by concert promoter Bill Graham. Each of the two Grateful Dead concerts was followed by a concert by The Who. At the intermission between the Dead and the Who, Wavy Gravy spoke to promote the 1976 "Nobody for President" campaign. Track listing 10-9-76: Disc one #"Promised Land" (Chuck Berry) – 4:21 #"Mississippi Half-Step Uptown Toodeloo" (Jerry Garcia, Robert Hunter) – 9:19 #"Cassidy" (Bob Weir, John Barlow) – 4:28 #"Tennessee Jed" (Garcia, Hunter) – 8:57 #"Looks Like Rain" (Weir, Barlow) – 8:36 #"They Love Each Other" (Garcia, Hunter) – 7:10 #"New Minglewood Blues" (traditional, arranged by Bob Weir) – 4:51 #"Scarlet Begonias" (Garcia, Hunter) – 12:19 #"Lazy Lightnin'" (Weir, Barlow) – 3:18-> #"Supplication" (Weir, Barlow) – 5:04 #"Sugaree" (Garcia, Hunter) – 11:35 Disc two #"Saint Stephen" (Garcia, Phil Lesh, Hunter) – 5:57-> #"Not Fade Away" (Buddy Holly, Norman Petty) – 11:55-> #"Saint Stephen" reprise (Garcia, Lesh, Hunter) – 0:50-> #"Help on the Way" (Garcia, Hunter) – 5:36-> #"Slipknot!" (Garcia, Keith Godchaux, Bill Kreutzmann, Lesh, Weir) – 5:23-> #"Drums" (Mickey Hart, Kreutzmann) – 3:23-> #"Samson and Delilah" (traditional, arranged by Bob Weir) – 7:17-> #"Slipknot!" (Garcia, K. Godchaux, Kreutzmann, Lesh, Weir) – 6:48-> #"Franklin's Tower" (Garcia, Kreutzmann, Hunter) – 12:43-> #"One More Saturday Night" (Weir) – 5:27 #"U.S. Blues" (Garcia, Hunter) – 6:16 10-10-76: Disc three #"Might as Well" (Garcia, Hunter) – 6:34 #"Mama Tried" (Merle Haggard) – 3:17 #"Ramble On Rose" (Garcia, Hunter) – 7:10 #"Cassidy" (Weir, Barlow) – 4:46 #"Deal" (Garcia, Hunter) – 5:18 #"El Paso" (Marty Robbins) – 4:53 #"Loser" (Garcia, Hunter) – 7:40 #"Promised Land" (Berry) – 4:32 #"Friend of the Devil" (Garcia, Dawson, Hunter) – 8:34 #"Dancing in the Streets" (William "Mickey" Stevenson, Marvin Gaye, Ivy Jo Hunter) – 14:40-> #"Wharf Rat" (Garcia, Hunter) – 7:54-> #"Dancing in the Streets" reprise (Stevenson, Gaye, I. Hunter) – 4:19 Disc four #"Samson and Delilah" (traditional, arranged by Bob Weir) – 7:47 #"Brown-Eyed Woman" (Garcia, Hunter) – 5:39 #"Playing in the Band" (Weir, Hart, Hunter) – 10:58-> #"Drums" (Hart, Kreutzmann) – 2:10-> #"The Wheel" (Garcia, Kreutzmann, Hunter) – 5:50-> #"Space" (Garcia, Lesh, Weir) – 4:48-> #"The Other One" (Weir, Kreutzmann) – 9:25-> #"Stella Blue" (Garcia, Hunter) – 12:02-> #"Playing in the Band" (Weir, Hart, Hunter) – 5:50-> #"Sugar Magnolia" (Weir, Hunter) – 10:13 #"Johnny B. Goode" (Berry) – 4:04 Personnel Grateful Dead *Jerry Garcia – lead guitar, vocals *Donna Jean Godchaux – vocals *Keith Godchaux – piano *Mickey Hart – drums *Bill Kreutzmann – drums *Phil Lesh – electric bass *Bob Weir – rhythm guitar, vocals Production *Recording – Betty Cantor-Jackson *Tape archivist – David Lemieux *CD mastering – Jeffrey Norman *Archival research – Eileen Law *Photography – Richard McCaffrey, Ed Perlstein, Steve Schneider *Package design and layout – Robert Minkin *Special thanks to – Joe Gastwirt, Ryan P. Fuller and Vickie Holbrook Category:Dick's Picks Category:Albums Category:1976